


魔女的学徒

by KuroNaka



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: 敬找到了传说中的魔女。
Relationships: Chris. W. Honor/Red July





	魔女的学徒

**Author's Note:**

> *西幻AU   
> *有（看不出来的）互攻要素  
> *敬的人称随扮演者更换，不在伪装的敬则用他表示  
> *一些个人爽点：养成、年龄差、（早期）红七对敬的控制欲

红色七月推开石门，北境的寒风消融于她的结界法术下，造访者既不是国王的使臣也不是迷途的冒险家。另一个红色七月站在雪地里，一身猩红法袍的女人直视她的双眸，软呢帽被积雪压得微微塌下，她的脸冻得有些发红。“你好。”她说。

“我能进来吗？”

红色七月没有赶走她。

终年被厚雪覆盖的王国边境人迹罕至，白桦树肆意扎根于冻土层中。若有冒险家从高地放眼望去，只会因漫无边际的雪花迷失方向。白银堆砌而成的国境线形成了天然屏障，足以抵挡侵犯者的脚步，也足以远离好事者的唇舌。没有人知晓红色七月的住处——隐藏一座高塔对她而言轻而易举。

身为举国上下最强大的魔女，她的力量自出生起就令人胆寒。在化解某次地狱般的灾祸后。红色七月的名号在这片大地上传播开来，吟游诗人歌颂她的功德，密教巫师用她的话语编写魔咒。她的真名在人们口耳相传中消磨殆尽，空剩下本人驻足无情的岁月里。王朝更迭，臣民忌惮她不老不死的魔力，又仰仗她守护着王国的安宁。

这便是红色七月，无数人一生只听过她名字的魔女。

镶嵌在墙壁上的红色萤石照亮道路，稍微缓和塔中的阴森氛围。她跟在红色七月身后，从跨步距离到呼吸频率迅速完善她的伪装。尽管明暗有别，魔女的家具摆设均是同种色彩。两侧房间的每扇门被漆成朱红色，难以想象她对这种颜色的痴迷——敬暗自咂舌。魔女停下脚步，指尖指向红色大门中的一扇。看来这是她的房间。

住进来的敬仿佛是纯色拼图中的小小一块，就算每片拼图的大小都不一致，就算嵌进拼图后会留下丑陋的突出，红色七月都不在乎。她爱的只有红色，这就是敬被留下来的理由。

合格的拼图。

长长的衣摆滑过大理石砖面，红色七月步下台阶，用漆黑的眼眸凝视着她。她周身环绕着生人勿近的气场，丝毫感受不到生的气息。魔女坐在漫无边际的诡异红色中，一手按住额角低头沉吟。并非在思考，她是以独有的方式化解强大力量带来的副作用。红色七月告诉敬，她的潜意识不允许她直接摄入信息，专注思考将生生摧毁她的大脑，但她只需要一段时间便能从虚弱中恢复。红色七月使用力量的代价在她看来不过如此，所以这并不妨碍她钻研咒语，将记载在羊皮卷上的古文字一一誊写下来。她不像那些平庸的巫师靠念咒施法，潜意识内直接成型的咒语是最致命的武器。

“我想，我能够帮你做些什么。”一次苏醒后，敬在她耳边轻声说道。刚醒来的魔女眉眼低垂，缓慢地点了下头。

说是帮忙，可实际能做的实在是少之又少。红色七月的结界将整座石塔覆盖在内，塔中事物的变化都在她的掌控下。敬能做的不过是收拾卷轴和藏书，顺便给花瓶里的玫瑰换水罢了。很快她发现换水也是无用的——魔女指尖轻点，重又给予枯萎的玫瑰生命。

结界法术的力量减缓了塔内时间的流逝，却不能延缓客观上生命的逝去。红色七月的永生终究是魔女本身的力量。敬有空便忙着缝制新的服装，他还在长身体的年纪，得时常更换外衣才能做到完美的伪装。但模仿大师不是魔女本人，他也不可能永远维持那层苍白面具。

某次魔药实验的意外中，敬的脸被失败产物溅到，药液混着残渣从她的发梢滴落。问题不大，一个清理咒语就能恢复原貌。然后红色七月感知到潜意识给的答案正确过头了——敬的伪装荡然无存，只剩下鼻翼边未清理干净的几点黑色。

红色七月看着他匆忙用长袍遮住自己的脸，躲入楼上房间。傍晚，崭新的敬出现在门口。

“你还好吧？”她出于礼貌发问。

“没关系的。”她出于礼貌回答。

原来是痣吗，一个想法飘入她的脑海。

一切井然有序，壁炉里火焰燃烧，坩埚中的液体冒泡沸腾，红色七月坐在长椅上阅读。敬坐在她的身旁，仿佛她的存在也是这幅画面中被接纳的一员，半音音阶上十二个音符中的一枚，不多也不少。

……是吗？

魔女不需要佣人、管家或是助手，就算有也不可能是敬。她这么想着，模仿她的习惯翻开一本藏书，上面挤满了晦涩生硬的文字。她随意翻动书页试着解读内容，心里清楚自己不可能学到红色七月的思考方式，但她还是下意识这么做了。好像一旦她无法成为那个高高在上的魔女，等待他的便是粉身碎骨的结局。敬擅长用伪装欺骗他人，也擅长欺骗自己。

她不需要任何人也能活得很好，几百年来一向如此。

敬把手搭在膝盖上，细细抚过深红长裙的布料。有了本尊的帮助，敬当然能做到完美模仿知名不具女士。与现在相比，她先前的伪装简直是不能更糟的劣质品。红色七月没有赶走她，或许是因为她本身的完美。少有人会讨厌另一个自己，自负的魔女更是如此。她留下敬像是留下一面镜子，一面毫无特色，又恰好映照出你的全部的镜子。你可以随时随地欣赏自己，触摸自己，亲吻自己。

和自己做爱。

她们倒在床上，相似的苍白手指交叠，相似的浅金色发丝交织。因为接近的瘦削体型，敬穿衣时不需要多余的修饰。红色七月只消将手探入长袍之下，敬的心跳声再也难以维持原样。合拍的呼吸节奏被轻易打乱，干净整洁的床单被肆意揉皱，调色盘上的异色颜料交融，她们在月光停滞的夜晚中紧紧相拥。易容面具的接缝松动，他喘息着腾出一只手去弥补。下一刻，敬的手腕被固定在空气中。

是啊，魔女甚至不用念咒就能控制住他。

她略微合拢手指，敬弓起脚背，后颈沁出一层薄汗。他相信红色七月对力量的掌控，即使如此，敬也怀疑自己转眼会被撕碎。像她面无表情地粉碎入侵者的铠甲那般。

红色七月低头看着她，她看到了什么？那个在快感下挣扎的庸人是她所渴望的吗？还是一名眷属？一个玩物？一件家具？漆黑的虹膜将色彩吞噬殆尽，敬在她眼底的深潭中谁也找不到。

**你在看着谁？**

敬差点脱口而出，这太可悲了，他费尽心思来到魔女的住所，现在他却随时可能死在她的床上。

红色七月的双眼依旧毫无波澜，她俯身轻吻陷入混乱的可怜人，在面具边缘留下浅红色的印记。

即使多数空间用作堆放书籍和魔药，这里还有很多闲置的房间。每天夜里她们在不同却又同样红色的房间里做爱，凌乱层叠的红色衣物从床头铺到床尾，魔女有时也有奇怪的坚持，像是不允许敬因为伪装的缘故中途停下，还有她喜欢在结束后抚摸他的面孔，无论哪一副。

他们依偎在深红的中心，缠绵后的热度尚未消散。这里没有外人，她想在哪里做都可以，敬擦去汗水，及时制止自己的胡思乱想。红色七月的呼吸声规律平缓，抱起来有种莫名的安心感。敬将头靠在她的后背上，借着心跳声一点点调整自己呼吸的节奏，直到完全一致。空旷的卧室里仿佛只剩下一人。

见机行事不是他的行动风格。

敬拨开红色七月散在额前的长发，“我是谁？”，他向无所不能的魔女发问。

红色七月没有直视他，她的双眼微微睁开，给出了一个敬从未想到的答案。

“你是我的学徒。”

“好的。我可以成为你想要我成为的一切。”

只要能留下我——心底的声音恳求着。

当她的负荷过重时，敬将陷入昏迷的红色七月抱回她的房间。

她的皮肤比边境清晨的雪还要苍白，深红裙摆衬出毫无生气的面容。敬端详着红色七月同样苍白的脖颈，肌肤下青色血管若隐若现。她明明远没有传闻中的强大与残暴，这种距离感还是让敬却步。他像个向橱窗里张望的孩童，再怎么隔着玻璃拍打也触摸不到被天鹅绒包裹的人偶。可是……人偶不该是他吗？

敬有时会被自己的想法吓到。

魔女的教学不算顺利。敬无法复制她的思考方式，他在翻找资料的途中常被其他事物吸引。例如记载王国历史的古籍，还有标注国土变迁的卷轴。敬会对着羊皮地图发呆，手指在边界线划分的色块上反复摩挲。长久下来，敬不得不以他自己的方式去学习。也罢，至少红色七月的引导有了成效。

在休息间隙，敬牵起红色魔女的手。

“或许我也能教你些东西……你有和人跳过舞吗？”

他将手搭在红色七月肩头，另一只手轻轻将她的手向后拉去，引导她向前迈步。

深红的长靴踏在地毯上，红色七月盯着她的学生。眼里浮现少见的茫然。

“别看我，注意舞步。”敬被这种目光盯得有些不好意思。

她的视线顺着敬手的方向望去，向前跨出一步，有那么一刻，敬觉得他成为了舞台上的主演。又一步，演员的手在踏步间划出弧线。红色七月学得很慢，她无法理解除去咒语以外的很多事，但她还是低头注视鞋尖的走向，没有关注敬泛红的侧脸。壁炉中柴火烤得噼啪作响，他们的步调越来越快，无法集中注意的魔女险些跌倒在他身上，敬轻笑出声，然后他记起自己很久没笑过了。红色七月从来不笑。

红色七月的学徒不只敬一人，少女抖落披风上的落雪，眼镜因为温差起了层白雾。停留期间尼尔和红色七月讲了很多她在王国游历的经历，魔女搅动着坩埚的内容物，侧耳倾听。敬察觉到她在尝试平衡脑内的渗透，摄入信息对她来说绝非易事。尼尔拿来一袋黑白相间的饼干，说是城里的小丑带给她的。小红吃了一块，便把它保存在玻璃罐里，放在储藏魔药材料的柜顶，紧挨着蝙蝠幼崽和魔狼眼球。

尼尔回来的时间并不稳定，她来去自由，像停在树梢上的一只燕鸥。敬不知道红色七月为何如此重视她，但他理解这种态度。毕竟，终年住在高塔上的魔女和被囚禁了也没多大区别，他亦是如此。

少有人能造访魔女的住所——白桦树上刻下的符文会把怀有恶念之人灼烧成灰，结界法术编造的幻境将迷途之人指向城镇的方位。国王每隔几年会派使臣到访，他们多是首席巫师团的成员，胸口别有的镀金徽章是他们的标志之一。他们总能依凭高超的法术和古书上记载的方位摸索到这里。有人传达完国王的命令就转身离开，也有人会住上几天，钻研红色七月亲自布下的法阵。出于礼貌和懒惰，法阵的主人放任他们在塔里上下奔走。当然使臣们也不总是那么安分。有一年，在受够了枯燥的文书报告后，红色七月干脆将那名巫师变成一只刺猬。敬把浆果扎在它的尖刺上，看这只小生物在柚木长桌上的纸堆里钻来钻去。

他们的话语空泛无用，红色七月眼中少数的可取建议也只与她自己有关，像是提防新出现的隐藏气息的魔咒之类。

盲眼女巫低头翻阅纸张，她在停留的几天里废寝忘食地阅读藏书，她的爱犬则半蜷在壁炉边打盹（敬花了一天半时间接受那是条狗的事实）国都图书馆才不会考虑收录盲文版本。罗埃尔抱怨着。临走前敬把两本书送给她。红色七月默许了。

送她离开时，罗埃尔侧身，“我原来担心你会选择尼尔，她还没做好准备。”

敬默不作声，女巫的低语仍回荡在石壁之间。

她知道自己从未卸下伪装。

他们在一起生活多年，岁月的变迁在结界遮盖下朦胧不清。玫瑰日复一日地绽放，凋零。尼尔也成长为知名的大魔导师，她送来了她撰写的书籍。虽然敬不太明白为什么附录里有倒立教程。

除去新刻入的符文，窗外的桦树挺立如初。结界没有放缓时间，它抹杀了时间这个概念——敬想起一个红发女巫对他这么说过。她的下一句话是什么？这是多久的事了？敬的手指擦过他当年翻开的书籍，没有灰尘。他低头望向掌心，那里有粗糙的手掌纹路。敬的身体没有停止生长，他能感知到衰老从骨骼中心蔓延开，犹如植物藤蔓钻入砖墙缝隙，悄然瓦解敬曾经拥有的活力。红色七月的样貌仍是他第一眼所见那般，冰冷热烈。剥去常人气息的她再过几百年也不会改变——敬曾是这么想的。她会永远停留在塔中，而他将用最后的生命陪伴孤独的魔女。

一个月光明亮的夜里，敬抱着沉睡的红色七月，用体温捂热她冰冷的双手。深爱魔女的学徒嗅闻着他模仿了无数次的香水气味，用没人能听清的声音说着：“离开这里吧。”

去哪里都好，离开这里吧。

敬的话语溶入意识深海。一个清晰的答案浮出水面。

红色七月说：“看来你已经做好准备了。”

壁炉里的火焰熄灭。

温度在下降。寒气顺着后背涌上脊骨。

**结界分崩离析。**

“我已经教会你所有我知晓的，你也许不够出色，但确实有资格继承我的力量。”

“从很久以前，你就知道我的无能了吧。”敬苦笑，散开的棕发遮住他的双眼。

“那是无心之举。”

一次紧急召集上，红色七月参加了首席巫师会议。被黑白方格包裹的主持人双手抱臂，说个不停。国王的乱序字谜扰得她心烦意乱，至于邀请她的理由更是无稽之谈，红色七月用她的比喻敷衍几句便匆匆离开，穿过依次挂有肖像和挂毯的走廊。不愿多在停留大殿一秒的她头脑深处快速编织消失的咒语。咒语成型前，一个停顿打断了她的念咒。她的长袍被什么东西钩住。红色七月回头，她清楚自己从不失误。

一个孩子扯住她的衣角。

无需思考，红色七月一眼认出他是裁缝家的次子，平淡无奇，毫无资质。

她无视孩子沉默的目光，松开他的手指，消失在走廊尽头。

魔女没想过这么多年后她还会再见到同一个人，初春的晌午时分，他身披十余年前的猩红法袍现身塔外。红色七月不知道他是怎样穿过她设下的符文和幻境，旁若无人地站在自己跟前，除去一点冻伤外毫发无伤。也许她多年前看走了眼，也许她的防御该加固了。

“作为我的继承人，成为下一个红色七月。”她的每一个字砸在坚硬冰冷的地上，没有回响。

“如果我说不呢？”

“你为此而来，没有理由在此放弃。”

“你明知道我的想法，却又反复试探……那告诉我啊小红，我来这里的目的！”敬几乎是下意识喊出那句话。

红色七月看着她的学生，吐出压在舌下的答案。

“柑橘县。”

小到地图上都鲜有标记的镇子，几十年前被暴风雪摧毁的城镇之一，敬的出身地。

红色七月庇护的王国灾祸不断，强大如她的法术也不能拯救所有人。心怀感恩的幸存者们这么告诉他。战士欠身拥抱孩子，牧师轻吻他的额头。受恩者的神色平淡如常，只是默默握紧手中的布料，用目光死死记住刺眼的红色。

若干年后，他一人踏上旅程。

**请告诉我杀死红色七月的方法** ，他在精心缝制的伪装下向很多人求助。

“痴心妄想。”海盗拔出酒桶中的一把佩剑，居高临下地看着他，“红色七月这个名字代表的可是一群人，即使你找一个杀一个，还有至少四支舰队的人等着你。”

“绝无可能。”被召唤的恶魔慵懒地倚靠在地狱火焰里，她打了个哈欠，“她自己解不开永生诅咒的话，就没人做得到，我困了，再见。”随后火焰将她吞没。

“呃，如果只是符文的话。”地牢里锁链缠身的巫师支支吾吾，“我有条咒语或许有用，虽然是半成品，不过，嗯，我是说，你不介意当实验品吧？”

……

她站在高塔下，高大的建筑物未曾在雪地上留下一点阴影，无形压迫力笼罩在心头。年轻人紧皱眉头，说不清是紧张还是兴奋的情绪揪紧心脏。不会错的，敬想，她会去敲响那扇门，哪怕转眼被魔女撕碎也在所不惜。她要亲自质问无所不能的魔女。若她真享受着国民百余年的崇拜，为何又能轻易做到见死不救。

敬想，当年的他真的年轻过头，凭着一股冲劲不去细想不去害怕就拼命去做了。他甚至没想过质问魔女之后该怎样。她会回答这个问题吗？她会为自己的所作所为道歉吗？

疑问的回答早就埋在敬的心底。

他只是没选择相信。

海盗和恶魔的答案没能说服他，所以亲眼见到她本人后，敬用了一生去理解红色七月的答案。

使臣传达的命令从来就是空话连篇。他们的唯一任务是确认那个活在传说中的魔女被完好无损地安置在囚笼中。国王不需要她的力量——他的心血汇聚在亲手组建的首席巫师团上。他只需要红色七月这个名字，用以抚慰无知愚昧的平民，震慑敌国日益膨胀的野心。

敬记起走廊里红色七月的肖像，偌大的画框中空空如也。他伸手去摸，只摸到一手灰尘。

他们活得多么可悲。

可悲，这个词语指向她，指向敬，指向一位故人。

上一任红色七月抓住她的手，长袍下的手上布满恶咒侵蚀的痕迹，他张开溢出鲜血的嘴，用嘶哑嗓音恳求她杀死自己。“这是只有你才能办到的事。”女人不知道他为何痛苦，但她还是动手了。

力量渗入头脑的同时，她听到了她的导师的遗言。

“让你活下去不再煎熬……的人……结束痛苦的人……”

“……留下他。”

一身红衣的魔女孤身一人编写魔咒，研究魔药配方，她将自己囚禁在高塔之中。不愿也不屑与地面上的人接触。她在黄昏的雪地里捡到尼尔，年轻人醒来后第一件事是恳求自己成为她的学徒，红色七月同意了，但她没有留下尼尔，她要求尼尔去找那个给她指点方位的小丑，告诉他随便透露别人住址是不礼貌的行为。尽管这是她头一回见到使臣以外的来客。

尼尔的故事加重了她的负担，红色七月能做的只有夜以继日地编织咒语，将非人的头脑埋入无尽学识中，她放任游离的思绪编制成网，将她兜住，连带疲倦沉入潜意识的深海。煎熬，那个人的话在海底也如此刺眼。红色七月不知晓他的悲伤，更不知晓永生的痛苦。她轻视生死不等于她蔑视生命。耳边传来不和谐的嗡鸣，她闭眼，暗自承受大脑过载带来的副作用。这可能是她唯一能辨别自己是否活着的时刻。

红色七月相信着她的导师，安静地在书籍中寻找打破诅咒的方法，结束轮回的方法。

楼梯深处传来敲门声，魔女从书堆中抬头，她知道距离下次拜访还有很长时间。

推开门，回忆针刺般自双眼渗透入她的脑内，命运女神的三根手指指向一点。

站在风雪中的女人，扯住魔女衣角的孩子，披着粗劣伪装的凡人。

**他眼中的杀意，比任何红色都要浓烈。**

无情的风卷起帷幔，摔碎窗台上的花瓶，玫瑰鲜红的花瓣瞬间化作枯黄。雪悄然填满他们之间的裂痕。

“我就知道……没什么瞒得住你。”敬哑然失笑，不知该骄傲还是悲伤，他若早早选择相信魔女的秘密，就不会拼死来到她的跟前，也不会爱上那个被神话包裹的躯壳。

“敬，结束这一切，然后离开这里吧。”他不会动手的。大脑深处的那个声音低语着。因为他太爱你了。因为，因为，然后她想起上一个红色七月临死前的表情，看起来前所未有的轻松。

“因为这是只有你才能办到的事。”她念出那句话。

敬的瞳孔开始颤抖，“是啊。”他喃喃道，烛火在他眼中忽明忽灭。“如果是我的话……”他的言语停滞在喉头，不忍心继续说下去。

“我不会再让你痛苦下去。”

人们憧憬的神明在古老传说中，在肖像画框里，唯独不在他的眼前。他的所见所爱，始终是个迷失在风雪中的女人。

他拾起干枯的玫瑰枝条，握紧它，对准红色魔女的心脏。敬的血液从刺伤中一点一滴地流出，他看见他的导师一手抚上他的面庞，如十余年来她抚摸他那般轻柔。

“即使没有找到杀死红色七月的方法……”

“只要你成为我就足够了。”

——这样死神也无法带走你。

积雪淹没叹息，敬将头深深埋入红色深渊，啜泣的泪水和她的手一同失去温度。

日出代表王国新的一天的开始，桦树的枝条向外伸展开来，像是迎接新生的欢喜。

她轻抚帽檐，无声念出咒语，消失在风雪之中。

再也没有人见过魔女。

**Author's Note:**

> *本意是想写敬真的成为红七的故事……写着写着他们就上床了（咦）这个AU放大了红七作为神明“空”的一面，魔女不是全知全能，真正的她早就死在传说里了。现在的红七不过像玫瑰一样维持着“活着”的假象。红七不爱任何人，所以最后她选择让敬继承诅咒。敬不是第一个憎恨神明的人，但他意识到红七的不幸后还是甘心投身于悲剧的轮回，也算是殊途同归吧。如果扩写到长篇，应该是敬带红七离开高塔环游列国，最后打破诅咒的HE。（手动删除线）但我肯定会坑，所以光速完结了  
> *本来写到一半感觉西幻浓度不大够就放置了，作者的万圣贺图让我灵感爆炸直接续完，作者，你好强大。  
> *其实这篇文的最终目的是安利黑瞳红七啦，我好爱黑瞳！  
> *梅丽的下一句话是“在里面睡觉超级舒服的。”


End file.
